Never Be The Same
by InuzukaPerez
Summary: After a painful break-up, Sakura finds comfort in the arms of Kiba. One-shot.


**Sakura's P.O.V**

"So, you're not coming with us to the mall today?"

I slammed my locker loudly, and then turned to face Kiba. "Nope, I'm gonna be really busy tonight with all the homework and stuff. Sorry." I sighed, clutching my books tightly.

He hooked an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

I let out yet another sigh; I hated lying to Kiba, because he was my best friend. The truth is, I really don't feel like going out tonight, I've been feeling depressed ever since… Ugh, I don't even want to think about it. "Yes, really." I bit my lower lip.

"Fine." He said. "I better leave now. See you later, Sakura."

I attempted to smile back at him, but I could tell that I didn't even give him a half-smile. Am I this upset? Sighing, I started walking towards the English classroom, but I stopped when I realized who was standing in front of me.

It was Sasuke, my ex-boyfriend. He was leaning against one of the lockers, while his hands were on his pockets. I could tell that he wanted to head the opposite way, but our eyes were fixed at each others', and if I started walking away, then it would seem awkward. So there's nothing else I could do right now, except think of something to say to him.

We were both silent for a while. I wanted to say 'hi', but I guess I'm too afraid to even utter a word. We used to be such a good couple, but now we're like complete strangers.

"Oh hey, Sakura." He said bluntly. His face was emotionless, and apathetic. "It's been almost a week since we last talked to each other."

"Hi, Sasuke." I replied in a weak voice, hoping that I sounded like I was perfectly fine without him. But, I remembered one terrible thing. "So, where's your girlfriend, Karin?" I asked, bitterly.

Karin was this fuckin' bitch who stole Sasuke from me. She always liked Sasuke, and she tried her best to break us up, well that was successful, cause now she's his girlfriend. I repeat: B-I-T-C-H.

I always consider her the main reason why Sasuke dumped me, even though he didn't give me any reason on why he did it, he just… Dumped me and left. Then, he started going out with Karin the very next day. Amazing how quickly he moves on. I even wonder sometimes if he ever loved me, or was it all an act? I don't know.

"She's just fixing her hair." He said.

And another awkward silence fell. I really didn't know why I was still standing here, I mean, there was nothing left to say, so why the hell am I still standing? Maybe because I missed looking at his face, just maybe.

"I bet you missed me so much, Sasuke!"

I cringed at the annoying voice of the pink-haired creature in front of me. I seriously don't know what he sees in her. I mean, I – with all honesty – am way better than her. I'm not obsessed like her, and I certainly don't have an annoying voice like her.

I really just wanted to cry when I saw them kiss, so to prevent this from actually happening, I turned around, but just in time for her to call my name.

"Sakura."

Oh great, so she finally decided to act like I was visible this time, huh? I turned to look at her hideous face, "What?" I asked, trying not to be bitter towards her, just so that I don't give her the pleasure of seeing me getting jealous.

"I didn't notice you standing there." She smirked.

"Was there a moment when you actually noticed me when you're around Sasuke? I don't think so." I said, clearly pissed off.

She made a disgusted face, "Anyway, Sasuke and I should be going now." She said, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's upper arm. They both started walking past me, "We'll… Talk to you, later, maybe." She pulled on a fake smile.

"Sure." I, in return, gave her a fake smile. Pfft, 'talk to you later'? As if.

I turned to watch them walk away while holding hands. How can he stand her? Ugh, I should totally forget him from now on. But, that's just too hard cause we've been together for two years.

I let out a long sigh. I hate you, Sasuke. I hate you for making me love you so much.

* * *

I pulled out my iPod from my pocket as I felt the cold breeze brush against my skin. After seeing Karin getting all mushy with Sasuke, I decided to take a walk in the local park just to have some fresh air with no sight of Karin, whatsoever.

_I know you,_

_Who are you now?_

_Look into my eyes if you can't remember…_

_Do you remember?_

Sitting down on the bench, I closed my eyes as I listened to 'Never Be The Same' by Red. Sasuke was actually the one who introduced me to this song. I remember him saying, 'You just have to listen to this.' So, this song's been my favorite ever since.

_I'll never be the same._

_I'm caught inside the memories, the promises of yesterdays,_

_When I belonged to you._

_I just can't walk away, cause after loving you,_

_I could never be the same._

I sighed. Isn't it amazing how one song could explain your love life so accurately?

_And how can I pretend to never know you?_

_Like it was all a dream, no._

_I know, I'll never forget the way I always felt with you beside me,_

_And how you loved me then…_

Tears slowly started falling down my cheeks. I'm glad that the park is empty, so now I could cry with no one looking at me. I could always lock myself in my room and cry for as long as I wanted to, but the park's different. I don't know, it just made me feel more comfortable.

_You left me here, then I watched you disappear._

_You left this emptiness inside,_

_And I can't turn back time._

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, so I looked up in shock. It was Kiba. But, what the hell is he doing here? I thought he was in the mall with some friends. What am I supposed to say now? He just caught me crying while listening to some sad song.

My mind was blank, so I just asked the one question I asked myself when I saw him. "What are you doing here?" I started putting my iPod back into my pocket. "I thought you were in the mall."

"Nah, I didn't want to go anymore." He sat down next to me.

"What? Why?" I asked with a confused look.

"Cause you weren't there." He replied, giving me a slight smile. "When you told me you weren't going, I thought about it, and I decided that I won't go too. I mean, what's the point of going to the mall if you're not there?" He laughed lightly.

Oh yeah, I remember, he always had a crush on me, even before I dated Sasuke. I didn't say anything after that; I just stared at the trees in front of me.

"Just forget him, Sakura." He eventually said.

I sighed, "But, how can I when I see him everyday? It's impossible for me to forget him, Kiba."

"He's not worth your tears." He said. "Look, Sakura, someday you'll find someone ten times better than Sasuke. You'll just have to wait." He added. "So, don't waste your time crying over someone who doesn't love you anymore."

I had to admit, he was right. "Are you saying this because you want me to date you?" I joked.

"No." He chuckled, and then looked at me. I never realized how beautiful his eyes were before. "I care about you a lot, and I want you to be happy. And I really hate seeing you like this."

"Okay," I held his hand while offering a smile. "I'll try to forget him." I then rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Kiba."

He was really sweet; I can't believe I chose Sasuke over him. I might consider going out with him, but not now, maybe later. Now's just… Not the right time.

* * *

I hope you liked reading this one-shot! (: Please leave a review.


End file.
